


引人犯罪

by az1106



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az1106/pseuds/az1106
Kudos: 12





	引人犯罪

引人犯罪

深邃的輪廓，高挺的鼻子，柔軟的嘴唇

容仙轉身吻住星伊的嘴唇，  
手指捏住她的鼻子。

「嗯..! 怎麼了」

被容仙驚醒的星伊一臉呆萌的倉鼠臉。

「早安」

星伊看了看四周。

「我睡著了嗎」

「睡得很熟呢！」

容仙的手搭在星伊的肩上，再次吻上星伊的雙唇，撬開她的嘴，將星伊的舌頭吸入嘴裡打轉著。

星伊的雙手扶著容仙的臉頰，翻身將容仙壓在身下。

一手手掌與容仙十指緊扣，一手伸進上衣裡玩弄著胸部，容仙的喉嚨深處發出些微嘆息。  
下腹熱流延續到了內褲裡頭，星伊跪坐在容仙兩腳之間，用手使雙腿大開，上半身趴在容仙身上，愛撫著全身。

在星伊的手下，容仙的慾望總是來得又急又快，手掌在容仙大腿內側輕捏，舌頭在鎖骨，挺立周遭到處流傳，手時不時輕撫過私處，  
透出滿滿蜜液，容仙的臉上覆上一層迷朦的慾望。

星伊用一手將容仙雙手固定在頭上，一手在私處四周徘徊，嘴唇抵著容仙的耳朵。

「我要你看著我，不要反抗」

手掌隔著布料輕揉打轉

「嗯～」

蜜液隨著星伊的愛撫，流出更多。

「看著彼此的眼神感覺更刺激，對吧！」

星伊微微傾身在容仙耳邊低語，嘴角勾起令人犯罪的微笑，撫摸著內褲的手，伸進了裡面搓揉著。

「要叫出來」

星伊的手指伸向了小核與穴口。

「啊～哈」

「容啊」

星伊的手指在小核上繞著圈，時不時用手指夾了一下。

「喔啊啊! 嗯～星～」

「快到了吧? 想要嗎？」

容仙的臀部情不自禁跟著星伊手指的律動，擺動了起來，舔拭著容仙的耳垂 ，身下傳來陣陣的水聲，手指逐漸地加速，往穴口磨蹭。

「我要看著你高潮 」

手掌抵著陰蒂，將手指探進了穴道

「啊啊！星....啊！」

手指進入穴道的瞬間，高潮便迎面而來，手指進到最深處，子宮內壁用力收縮，星伊用手臂的力氣，上下上下的擺動，這樣的動作使高潮持續的更久了，小核比以往更加敏感。

「啊啊! 星伊」

全身被固定的容仙，只能用臀部擺動來表示反抗。

「看著你高潮真的很有快感」

星伊用力喘著氣的說，鬆開了容仙的手，將手指離開體內，放入嘴裡。

「很甜」

星伊低頭再度吻上容仙，纏綿的舌頭上，嚐得出來剛剛歡愉的味道。

容仙滿臉通紅盯著星伊這一系列的動作。

「你幹嘛」

「你覺得我想幹嘛」

起身將容仙的內褲褪至膝蓋，雙手抵著膝蓋，將大腿壓向容仙的胸部，使容仙雙腿抬高，整個私處，一無遮攔得展示在星伊眼前。

「幫妳清理清理」

二話不說，嘴唇含住小核，舌頭把四處流傳的蜜液都舔拭乾淨，被抬高的臀部，剛好讓容仙可以把星伊的動作，看得一清二楚。雙唇緊貼著大小花瓣吸允著，舌頭伸進了穴口中，與收縮的內壁相互碰撞。

「噢～」

容仙咬著手指關節，嗚著嘴，盡可能不發出呻吟聲，星伊將整個嘴覆蓋在私處上，頭左右擺動，舌腹粗糙面反覆摩擦著小核，將快感提至最高點。

「嗯嗯～～～哈」

體內的收縮，身體的顫抖，全身無力，只能任由星伊擺佈，星伊舌頭將花瓣每一個皺褶都舔拭乾淨，蜜液卻好像沒有減少的跡象。

沿著下腹、乳房、鎖骨、再吻上雙唇，容仙可以感受到自己的味道。

「明天還要上班呢！」

「慶幸我家就在樓下」

容仙輕槌了星伊的肩膀

「每次都做得那麼激烈」

「你衣衫不整的樣子，很引人犯罪 」

「是你太色」

「 我以為你喜歡我的舌頭 」

「閉嘴!!」

手臂環住後頸，拉下星伊的脖子，吻上柔軟的嘴唇。

也許只有用吻堵住星伊的嘴 ，才可以阻止星伊說出其他不堪入耳的話。


End file.
